Lovers' Eyes
by marymaryjane
Summary: - Soy jefa de redacción. - Dije mirando mis pies, mientras notaba que su acento era inglés. Odiaba a los ingleses, eran tan estirados, creídos y dueños de todo que … que, que… intenté golpearme la cabeza lentamente, porque, OH mierda, él era jodidamente guapo. FIC ROBSTEN.


**NOTA: **No sé cuantos capítulos tenga esta historia. Quizás dos o tres capítulos. ─ Historia completamente ficticia con invenciones de mi calenturiento cerebro.

**Lovers' Eyes**

_1st_

*Playlist en mi perfil*

_._

Era un día esplendido, no podía ser que al fin el día de mi ascenso había llegado. El sol brillaba hacía mi dormitorio anunciando este día, los pájaros cantaban tan felices que sentía que me felicitaban, mi piel había amanecido radiante, cosa que no sucedía todos los días, incluso pensé en dejar mi cabello tal cual como estaba, porque se veía genial.

Encendí la televisión y hablaban algo sobre los rumores del divorcio de Obama y Michelle, no le dí mucha importancia, hasta en mi mismo trabajo ya decían que solo eran rumores, los diarios amarillistas eran los que acrecentaban esa situación. Apagué el aparato y encendí mi iPod, coloqué algo que estuviera en sintonía con mi ánimo: Days de The drums. Cabeceé el ritmo de la música mientras buscaba mi vestido para el gran día, aunque si fuera por mí habría vestido un buen par de jeans y una blusa a juego, pero esto era importante, era mi día. Me metí debajo de la ducha no sin antes subir el volumen del reproductor de música, pensé mucho en mi discurso, lo había ensayado bastante y aunque no era muy extenso decía lo que resumía los cinco años que trabajé arduo para llegar a este puesto.

- ¡¿Dónde estás, Kristen?! - Era Ruth, mi insistente jefa. Ella era dueña de la responsabilidad y la rectitud, pero en el fondo era la mujer más dulce que había conocido. Desde la muerte de mi madre Ruth se había vuelvo casi una para mí, fuera del trabajo manteníamos una buena relación. No sé qué haría sin ella.

- Ya estoy saliendo de casa, ¿Estoy bien en la hora? - Dije mientras batallaba con los tacones de terciopelo negro.

- Necesito que estés acá en veinte minutos, de hecho ya deberías estar acá. - Suavizó su voz a final. - Es tu día, deberías estar acá.

- Lo siento, es que desperté demasiado feliz. - Dije mientras alisaba mi vestido azul ajustado frente al espejo. - Me demoré, pero ya estoy saliendo. - Hice sonar las llaves de mi casa en el celular. - Voy saliendo, voy saliendo …

- Te creo, solo haz que las calles de Nueva York estén vacías para ti hoy. - Y Ruth colgó. Bueno, debía correr a tomar el primer taxi, ya que mi auto estaba averiado.

Salí de mi apartamento y corrí por la avenida para tomar un taxi, tuve que chiflar como buena neoyorquina para agarrar uno. - Por favor, al New York Times. - Le dije al taxista. Mi bolso estaba abierto y rebosado de cosas, era una simple desordenada. Llevaba mi bolso para ir al gimnasio en la tarde junto a Suzie, había pospuesto esa rutina desde que supe que sería ascendida, así que hoy era un buen día para entrenar y luego ir por una buena cena a algún restaurant con amigos.

Salí disparada del taxi y entré en el edificio, era un lunes ajetreado para todos, y al menos en mi piso de editorial todos me esperaban. Comencé a sentir nervios, el cereal con leche del desayuno me daba vueltas, creo que me caería sobre estos tacones tan altos. No estaba preparada para que cincuenta ojos estuvieran mirándome, alguno quizás felices y otros envidiosos, este mundo se trataba de saltar sobre el otro, aunque yo solamente seguí mis sueños, sin ganas de acabar ni pisotear a alguien, esa no era mi línea.

- ¡Kristen! ¡Has llegado! - Este era uno de mis compañeros, casi satando encima de mí cuando aparecí en el ascensor. Era el fastidioso de Gerald, un chico de mi misma edad y promoción en la universidad.

- Gracias. - Esbocé una sonrisa genuina, dentro de toda mi emoción no estaba acostumbrada a tan buen recibimiento en una misma mañana. - ¿Estoy en la hora?

- Creo que te quedan unos minutos. - Apuntó hacia la oficina de Ruth. - Te espera.

- Gracias, otra vez. - Caminé por el pasillo, donde me encontré con tres saludos más de animosas felicitaciones. Toqué ansiosa la puerta de Ruth la que me hizo entrar rápidamente. - Llegué, a tiempo.

- ¡Al fin! - Ruth me dio una mirada inquisidora, pero con bastante gracia. - Solo tendremos media hora para anunciar tu ascenso, luego hay que seguir con el trabajo, ya sabes septiembre es un mes agitadísimo.

- Lo entiendo, con diez minutos estoy bien, no necesito tanta atención, Ruth. - Dejé mi bolso del gimnasio en uno de los sillones de su oficina y me senté en frente suyo. - Estoy nerviosa.

- Lo imagino. - Ruth tecleaba algo en la computadora. - Tu vida cambiará bastante desde hoy.

- ¿Para mal? Mira que eso no ayuda a mis nervios.

- Al contrario, Kristen, para bien. - Dejó de mirar la pantalla de la computadora y se dirigió a mí. - Mejor salario, un trabajo más seguro y mucho aprendizaje, tendrás bastante experiencia por si un día quieres volar de aquí.

- No quiero irme del New York Times, Ruth. - Dije alarmada. - Me gusta el trabajo de aquí.

- Vamos, Kristen, eres muy joven para quedarte estancada aquí, mereces algo mejor. - Esta vez era Ruth la maternal.

- No sé, no me digas esas cosas cuando recién es mi primer día.

- Tienes razón, pero piénsalo. - Ruth se levantó y me abrazó con cariño. Extrañaba esto, extrañaba el cariño. - No llores, Kristen, ese maquillaje se te ve de maravilla para que lo arruines.

- Desearía que mi mamá estuviese aquí. - Dijo en contra de su hombro.

- Estoy segura que Jules te está viendo desde alguna parte, debe estar muy orgullosa de ti. - Ruth acarició mi cabello con gentileza y luego secó mis lágrimas. - Demuéstrale que eres la periodista que siempre quisiste ser.

- Lo haré. - Me sequé mejor las lágrimas y me miré en el reflejo de mi celular. - Estoy lista.

Caminamos hasta donde estaban las oficinas centrales, más bien los cubiculos, donde durante cinco años trabajé, ahora tendría mi oficina personal y cerrada, con privacidad. Todos mis compañeros aplaudieron cuando me vieron entrar, me sentí intimidada por tanta alegría, así que solo di mi mejor sonrisa. Me coloqué al lado de mi pequeña oficinita antigua y les di las gracias por tanto cariño, lo bueno de todos estos años es que nunca tuve altercados con nadie, creo que conocía un poco de la historia de cada uno de mis compañeros de trabajo, eso me hacía sentir mejor persona.

- Gracias, gracias .. - Intenté calarlos, pero mientras más abrazos recibía menos podía hacerlo. Ruth intervino por mí.

- ¡Chicos, chicos, escuchen! - Gritó Ruth y todos de inmediato quedaron en silencio. - Kristen tiene unas palabras.

- Son solo palabras de agradecimiento. - Dije un poco nerviosa ahora.

- ¡Dilas! - Se escuchó que algunos gritaban.

- Es algo corto, no tardaré.

- Adelante, Kristen. - Me avivó Ruth.

- Pues… - Aclaré mi garganta y tomé el papel que ya estaba húmedo por mis temblorosas manos. - Primero que todo, quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por el apoyo que me brindaron, cada uno sabe cómo fue esa entrega de confianza, esos break de café tibio y esas itinerantes horas de trabajo. Gracias por los consejos, me ayudaron demasiado a crecer y a aprender que aquí puedes lograr tus sueños y que a través del talento puedes contar la verdad tal y como es.

» Agradezco a los amigos que hice aquí por darme el empuje necesario para seguir, pocos saben que a veces quise tirar todo a la basura y quedarme solo hasta ahí, pero me transmitieron las ganas y el coraje para continuar. Gracias a mis padres, que… sé que me miran desde alguna parte, sin ellos ni sus enseñanzas no sería lo que soy. Sé que están orgullosos de mí, este es el mejor premio que les puedo ofrecer. Y, bueno, ahora dejaré de ser la chiquilla insistente de los pasillos para ser la pequeña jefa de los pasillos. - Algunos rieron. - Vendré a cambiar las cosas, ya no quiero más i responsabilidad ni que saquen la vuelta. - El silencio se situó. - Es broma, saben que no podría cambiar porque gracias a ustedes legué aquí. Gracias. - Quise llorar de la emoción, pero me contuve, más bien los abrazos me contuvieron y los aplausos llenaron el lugar. Estaba contenta de llegar a esto, de ser la nueva Jefa de Redacción.

- Te felicito, mi niña. - Emma me abrazó muy apretadamente. Ella era como una segunda mamá, ya estaba por jubilar y la verdad muchos de mis conocimientos se los debía a ella.

- Gracias, Emma. - La abracé tan fuerte como pude. - Ahora no pararé de buscarte.

- Tienes toda la ayuda que quieras de parte mía.

- Gracias, de verdad. - Repetí otra vez. Luego de eso vinieron más saludos de gratificación hacia mí, creo que mis brazos quedaron flojos de tanto abrazar.

Ruth desvió la atención para informar que debíamos volver al trabajo -Septiembre era arduo- así que ahora fui por vez primera a mi oficina, a la que en la puerta tenía la placa de mi nombre. Me sentía llena de ganas como para leer miles de informes, de corregir y escribir miles de artículos. - Pues, hoy puedes tomarte el día libre, Kristen. - Me dijo Ruth antes de que entrara a mi oficina.

- Oh, no, cómo dices eso, es mi primer día, sería injusto para los demás.

- Como quieras, si cambias de opinión estás en tu derecho, solo por hoy. - Dijo levantando ese dedo de orden.

La tarde pasó tan rápido que ni me di cuenta cuando ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Me pasé revisando los artículos del fin de semana y algo de política, adelanté algo del día siguiente y ordené mi agenda para esta semana.

- Suzie, voy camino al gym. - Luego de tres llamadas ella me contestó. Suzie era dueña de una tienda de ropa y salía aproximadamente a la misma hora que yo del trabajo, teníamos el tiempo para salir por las tardes.

- Te espero en el gym, ya llegué, estoy en los camerinos. - Dijo alegremente. - Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, además debo felicitarte en persona apenas llegues.

- Okay, okay, estoy en cosa de minutos. - Sonreí ante su emoción. Suzie siempre tenía algo que contar y su intrépida personalidad hacia que todo tuviera una gran emoción. Tomé un taxi, otra vez … mi auto estaría listo recién en un par de semanas más, se había descompuesto de la nada.

Suponía que de ahora en adelante las responsabilidades serían más grandes, estaría en mis manos mucho más trabajo por lo tanto habría más estrés. El gimnasio ayudaría a sacarme de la cabeza todo eso, y mejor si era con mi mejor amiga. Llegué al lugar, entré y dejé mi tarjeta de suscripción en la recepción, hoy solo haríamos máquinas, algo relajado.

- ¡Kristen! - Sentí la llamativa voz de mi amiga al final del camerino, sonreí al verla, por rara razón el gimnasio estaba lleno hoy.

- Suzie, ¿Cómo estás? - Ella no alcanzó a contestar y me abrazó… abrazo del oso.

- ¡Felicitaciones! - Sentía que me enterraba en ella de tanto que me apretaba. - Ya eres toda una jefa.

- Gracias, amiga, aún no me acostumbro.

- Ya lo harás. - Dijo ella desordenando mi cabello. - ¿Qué haremos hoy?

- Creo que solo correr. - Me quité el vestido y busqué mi camiseta y mis calzas apretadas. - Necesito tonificar estas piernas.

- Por Dios, tienes piernas bastante firmes como para quejarte. - Suzie se colocó el mismo tipo de atuendo que yo. - ¿A qué no adivinas quien me fue a ver hoy?

- ¿Es él o ella? - Mientras conversábamos busqué un casillero para guardar nuestras pertenencias. Hoy dejaría el Ipod guardado ya que mi amiga tenía muchas ganas de conversar y yo también.

- Es un él.

- ¿Paul o Jack?

- Vamos, sabes que Paul es pasado, no lo nombres otra vez. - Lo de Suzie y Paul había terminado muy mal, de verdad metí la pata al recordárselo.

- Lo siento, entonces fue Jack, ¿Qué pasó?

- Dijo que quería que saliéramos el viernes. - Eso sonaba bien, Suzie había sufrido mucho y llevaba bastante sola, era bueno que alguien animara sus días otra vez.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste? Supongo que sí, sabes que te abofetearé si le dijiste que no. - Cerré el casillero y caminamos al sector de las trotadoras.

- Le dije que lo pensaré. - Suzie contestó con un poco de vergüenza por la respuesta. - Es que no sabía qué hacer, me puse nerviosa, debí decirle que sí de inmediato.

- Pensará que te haces de rogar, digo, él y tú tienen mucha química, cualquiera lo ve. - Llegamos a la sala de trotadoras y otras máquinas. - Vamos a las que están del lado de la ventana. - Señalé.

- Tienes razón, fui una tonta, aunque de todas maneras me dijo que yo lo llamara.

- Entonces la situación está a tu favor, deberías llamarlo ahora mismo. - Nos pusimos a alongar un poco ante de echar a andar las máquinas mientras veía el nerviosismo de Suzie por esta situación. La entendía, yo muy bien ya había olvidado como cortejar.

- Lo llamaré apenas terminemos de trotar. - Dijo mi amiga.

- Me parece, ¿Vendrás hoy con Scout y Charlotte a la noche de chicas?

- Pero obvio, necesito de eso.

- Genial. - Seguí alongando, alcanzando el suelo con las palmas de mis manos.

- Creo que tienes pretendientes aquí. - Dijo mi amiga, la miré extrañada. - Mejor dicho, pretendientes de tu trasero.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Solo deja de alongar así, hay al menos cuatro tipos desnudándote con la mirada. - Suzie solo se reía, siempre pasaba lo mismo, pero lo olvidaba.

- Rayos. - Me levanté sin mirar atrás. - No sé por qué me miran el trasero, no lo tengo ni siquiera grande.

- Pero lo tienes respingado y redondo, eso a cualquier hombre lo vuelve loco.

- Ya entendí, cambiemos el tema. - Dije rodando los ojos.

- ¿Quieres que compre algo para llevar a tu departamento? - Suzie encendió su trotadora y yo hice lo mismo.

- Puedes llevar unos Jack Daniel's, compraré sushi.

- Qué rico, esto me abre el apetito.

- Y es poco consecuente que estemos aquí haciendo ejercicio.

- Sí, ¿Has hablado con Orégano?

- No le digas así. - Suzie era muy buena para inventar apodos, y mi ex no quedó fuera.

- Tanto que lo defiendes.. Terminaron hace tres años y siguen hablando, no te entiendo.

- Terminamos en buena, todavía hay cariño. - Nunca había malinterpretado su amistad, era mi ex novio y ahora éramos amigos. De hecho, él ya había re hecho su vida, tenía una novia. - Bueno sí, hemos hablado. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser hablar con tu ex?

- Kristen, es como si no cerraras el ciclo aún. - Suzie me estaba regañando, siempre cuando hablábamos de amor pasaba esto. Y en parte era cierto, no cerraba el ciclo, o quizás ya lo había cerrado pero no era capaz de abrir uno nuevo, con una nueva persona. - Los ex son un estorbo.

- Lo sé, pero es inevitable, ninguno de los dos nos engañamos, solo pasó, es como si la vida hubiera jugado las cartas para separarnos y ninguno de los insistió.

- Disculpa, pero tu amiga tiene razón. - No sé en qué momento una tercera persona se metió a nuestra conversación. Estaba de mi lado y era un hombre, ni siquiera lo miré porque lo encontré de mala educación meterse sin ser invitado.

- ¿Ves? Hasta los demás lo notan, amiga. Hola. - Suzie saludó al extraño, yo solo la miré con cara de ¡¿Qué mierda haces?! - Soy Suzie y ella es mi amiga Kristen.

- Hola Suzie y… hola, amiga de Suzie. Soy Robert. - El tipo pasó su mano al frente mío para saludar a mi amiga con un apretón de manos. Seguí ignorándolo. - ¿Vienen a menudo aquí?

- Hoy empezamos a venir otra vez. - Respondió mi amiga. Yo seguí trotando con la cabeza gacha. - Kristen fue ascendida hoy.

- Oh, felicitaciones. - Bueno, no podía ser tan mal educada, solo daría las gracias.

- Gracias. - Dije sin mirarlo.

- ¿En qué trabajas? - Por qué me preguntaba a mí, la conversación era con Suzie. Miré a mi amiga y solo me miró de manera sugestiva, no era la primera vez que hacía esto cuando algún chico se acercaba a buscar conversación. No tenía ganas de entablar ninguna charla, además me veía horrenda y bastante sudada.

- Soy jefa de redacción. - Dije mirando mis pies, mientras notaba que su acento era inglés. Odiaba a los ingleses, eran tan estirados, creídos y dueños de todo que … que, que… intenté golpearme la cabeza lentamente, porque, OH mierda, él era jodidamente guapo. Agaché nuevamente la mirada avergonzada por mi aspecto. Mi maquillaje corrido, mi cabello desordenado, mi piel sudada y mi mala educación de no saludarlo debidamente.

- Yo también soy jefe de redacción. - Mierda, mierda, mierda. Era algo muy, pero muy en común.

- New York Times. - Esta vez le di mi mano para saludarlo como debía.

- The Sun. - Respondió él mostrando una arrebatadora sonrisa que me hizo derretir. Dios, de verdad era muy guapo. Quizás hoy estaban cayendo ángeles del cielo.

- Muy amarillista, ¿No? - Ahora si que quería conversar aunque era extraño hacerlo mientras ambos trotábamos. Bajé la intensidad para no ahogarme mientras corría.

- ¿Y cómo andamos por casa? - Su humor me gustaba. - En fin, todo lo que se escribe y publica pasa ante nuestra aprobación, ¿No?

- Es mi primer día como jefa, así que no soy responsable de nada aún. - Me encogí de brazos, y seguí trotando esbozando una estúpida sonrisa. La testosterona que salía por sus poros me estaba poniendo tonta.

- De verás, te ascendieron. - Su sonrisa me seguía absorbiendo. - ¿Vienes hace mucho acá?

- Sí, o sea, venía harto, hoy lo retomé. -Y obviamente no lo dejaría. Él llevaba unos shorts que le llegaban sobre la rodilla y una camiseta apretada que marcaba sus pectorales y fuertes brazos. - ¿Y tú?

- Pues, estoy de paso acá en Nueva York, por cosas de trabajo. - No sé si estaba embobada por las curvas de sus labios cuando hablaba o por el acento, o por su estúpida mirada que me observaba de pies a cabeza. No podía evitar debilitarme cuando su mirada le daba atención a mi trasero.

Esto definitivamente era atracción sexual.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Buscas información? - …Que yo te la puedo dar, galán.

- Me tildarás de amarillista, pero me enviaron y no pude rehusarme.

- Déjame adivinar … ¿Obama? ¿Divorcio?

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas? - Por qué adoraba su humor, quería lanzarme a él y decirle si quería salir a beber algo. Suzie pasó a segundo plano y espero lo haya entendido porque solo siguió trotando.

- Como astucia. - Sonreí mirándolo coquetamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio y seguimos cada uno trotando en la máquina. Miré por la ventana y le sonreí a mi amiga sabiendo que pensaba lo mismo que yo, qué tan malo podía ser coquetear con alguien que acababas de conocer y que además trabajaba en lo que te desempeñabas.

- ¿Qué edad.. - Ambos lanzamos la pregunta al mismo tiempo y nos reímos por la coincidencia.

- Tengo veinticinco. - Me adelanté. Coloqué la pequeña toalla alrededor de mi cuello cuando endentecí la velocidad de la trotadora.

- Tengo veintinueve. - Diablos, casi treinta años, podía decir por las estadísticas que él estaba en su mejor momento.

- Uhm, ya debo irme. - Dije parando la máquina para mirarlo otra vez. Quería fotografiar lo que veía delante de mis ojos, se veía sudado y terriblemente atractivo, si esta situación dependiera de mí lo lanzaría en contra de la pared. Debía contener las hormonas y la incontinencia sexual de un año. - Me juntaré con unas amigas por mi ascenso. - ¿Y qué le importaba a él lo que yo hacía? ¿Stewart, por qué le explicas lo que harás?

- Está bien merecido que lo celebres. - Otra vez él sonreía c

matadoramente. - Si quieres consejos puedes pedírmelos, no tengo ningún dilema.

- Gracias, lo tendré presente. - Sonreí como idiota otra vez, pero manteniendo la compostura. Compostura ante todo, que no se notara que estaba babosa por él. - Nos vemos, Robert. - Le cedí mi mano.

- Adiós, Kristen, adiós Suzie. - Dijo él de manera educada, con bastante gracias. Esta vez, luego de esas miradas que con bastante certeza calentaron mi cuerpo, pude decir que esa electricidad que se traspasaba por las manos que los libros eróticos tanto resaltaban, era cierta. Diablos, esto electrocutaba.

Me di la vuelta hacia Suzie quien me miraba de una manera especial y divertida, sus ojos aguardaban las ganas de hablar y exclamar algo que ya sabía. Caminé en silencio mientras ella me seguía y volvíamos a los camerinos. Le perdí el rastro a Robert a pesar de quedarme un rato mirando la entrada de los camerinos de varones, unos cuantos me miraron con cara de pervertidos al notar mi fijación en la puerta de ese camerino … no lo volví a ver.

No volvimos a hablar de Robert con Suzie, no al menos después de unas diez bromas junto a mis amigas por mi coqueteo en el gimnasio. Las piezas de sushi se hicieron pocas, así que una ronda de pizzas familiares llegaron a mi departamento por la noche. No nos habíamos visto en bastante tiempo, no las cuatro juntas y merecíamos esto. Nos habíamos criado en el mismo barrio y la universidad y el posterior empleo, nos había separado, por lo tanto estas oportunidades eran valiosísimas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- No, Gerald, no creo que sea necesario, solo necesito que ajustes ciertos párrafos. - Era mi tercer día dirigiendo todo, se sentía bien y hasta el momento no habían problemas. Estábamos planeando el articulo de la edición del día siguiente, y Gerald se encargaba del diseño. Luego de esto, me juntaría con Suzie para ir al gimnasio.

- Está bien, ¿Quieres que te envíe por correo el diseño? - Gerald era muy eficiente, así que podía contar con su responsabilidad.

- Claro que sí, pero antes de las nueve de la noche para enviarlo con tiempo a impresión. - Dije firmemente pero con amabilidad. No quería ser de esas jefas rectas y engreídas de su puesto, yo quería ser buenas con mis trabajadores, todos remábamos en la misma dirección, éramos un equipo.

- Está bien, que tengas una buena tarde. - Dijo Gerald al salir de la oficina. Me quité los tacones mientras marcaba al celular de Suzie, ya quería estar allí en el gimnasio y toparme con Robert. Me sentía como adolescente contando los minutos para llegar a la escuela y ver a tu primer amor. Habíamos conversado un poco más, con la excusa de que necesitaba consejos para el cargo. Cuando él hablaba de su trabajo parecía muy profesional, se notaba que le dedicaba pasión a lo que hacía, asi que me animaba. No solíamos intercambiar temas muy privados, de hecho no me había pedido ni el número telefónico ni mi dirección, ni siquiera mi correo electrónico. Y a verdad, estaba muy lejos de hacerlo por mí misma. - ¡Alo, Suzie!

- Amiga, siento que hoy no te podré acompañar, no alcanzaré a llegar. - Dijo con una voz afligida, diablos, no quería ir sola. - Una clienta necesita ver vestidos y estoy sola en la tienda.

- ¿Pero te falta mucho? Podría esperarte. - Ahora era yo la afligida. Enfrentar sola a Robert me haría estar como un manojo de nervios.

- Tengo para dos horas más, posiblemente. - Dijo apestada.

- Oh, está bien, entonces no iré hoy al gym.

- ¿Y perder la oportunidad de salir con Robert? No, no y no, tu irás. - Me reprochó Suzie.

- Me sentiré sola y cohibida.

- ¿Qué no lo notas?

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿La atracción? Claro que la noto, pero sola no sabré que hacer, contigo me siento en confianza.

- Si eso lo sabemos todos, hasta las máquinas lo saben, tonta. - Hizo una pausa. - Me refiero a que él no intenta algo más contigo porque estoy yo.

- No entiendo.

- Tienes veinticinco años, eres jefa de redacción y …no te das cuenta de lo que tu hombre quiere?

- No es mi hombre. - Aunque por dentro quería mucho que lo fuera.

- Pero podría serlo, y yo sé que él quisiera intervenir más pero me ve a mi como una interrupción. - Podía ser que Suzie tenía razón.

- Está bien, ¿Y qué se supone haré?

- Ir con tu mejor equipo de gimnasia, dile que hoy saldrías con una amiga a cenar pero que no podrá, entonces ahí él debería ofrecerse en salir contigo, en caso de que no lo haga le dices si quiere gastar tiempo en una copa en alguna parte.

- ¿Y tu crees que pueda hacerlo?

- Claro, ¿Recuerdas tus aventurillas?

- Pero es distinto, nunca habían sido tan atractivos como Robert, eso lo cambia todo. Su estilo varonil no se apiada de mi, me derrite.

- No quiero escuchar cómo te excitas mientras lo imaginas.

- Anoche tuve un sueño poco decoroso con él. - Cerré mis piernas al recordar mi especial sueño.

- No quiero que me lo cuentes … al menos hasta que nos veamos. - Dijo interesada. Yo me sentía avergonzada por mi sueño y a la vez frustrada sexualmente, un par de dedos no se comparaba con lo que ese pedazo de carne podía hacer. - ¿Por qué dijiste pedazo de carne? - Mierda, una parte de mi pensamiento lo había dicho en voz alta. Me reí de mi misma.

- Lo siento, recordaba mi sueño. - Sonreí.

- Ya me lo contarás, pero recuerda lo que soñaste y llénate de seducción, sedúcelo esta vez a él.

- Si me va mal, serás la primera en saberlo. - Dije graciosamente. Tenia unas hot pants para hacer ejercicio, a eso le sumaría una camiseta ajustada y listo.

- Si te va bien, no me llames, correré a ti mañana por saber.

- Está bien, te dejo, hablamos mañana.

- Adiós, y mucha suerte.

- Te recordaré en todo momento por hacerme hacer esto. -Suzie rió y se despidió. Respiré hondo, tenía miedo de arruinar toda la buena onda de estos días. Quizás el solo quería simpatizar, o al menos eso creía hasta que me miraba de pies a cabezas de una manera ardiente. Eso no era amistad.

Cambié mis tacones por unas converse y me hice una coleta alta pero un poco desordenada. Tomé mis bolsos y salí de la oficina despidiéndome de cada persona con la que me topaba. Iba con tiempo y hoy no hacía demasiado calor para agobiarme la caminata desde mi trabajo hasta la oficina. En el camino me compré un frapuccino de mocha blanco para refrescarme y mi Ipod tarareaba buena música, en cambio mi estomago sonaba de los nervios.

- ¿Vas al gimnasio y te llenas de azúcar? - ¡no! Mi cabeza no estaba preparada psicológicamente para hablar con él hasta llegar al gimnasio.

- ¿Tú? - Ni siquiera me di vuelta, estaba roja y eso que no estaba avergonzada de nada, era la impresión.

- Hoy decidí venirme temprano al gimnasio, aunque muchas ganas de venir no tenía. - Robert ya caminaba a mi lado mientras yo tomaba rápidamente de mi café.

- Si fuera tú estaría conociendo Nueva York, no estaría en un gimnasio ejercitando. - Me encogí de brazos.

- Lo haría, si alguien me hiciera un tour. - Mierda. - Además tengo razones para ir al gimnasio.

- ¿Mantener la línea? - Sonreí ante eso. Se notaba que se preocupaba de hacer ejercicio, era marcado de brazos y pecho, pero no parecía preocuparse de lo que comía.

- Además de eso. - Nos detuvimos en el semáforo, y continuó. - Es muy agradable conversar contigo todos los días.

- Eso es un halago. - Lo miré y en vez de sentirme nerviosa y con el estomago apretado, sentí una rica sensación de paz. Pensé que sería peor el día en que un hombre me volviera a cortejar, y ahora que estaba pasando me sentía bien.

- ¿Harás algo hoy en la tarde? - Al parecer mi plan no tendría futuro, el hombre de los alborotados rizos se me había adelantado. Llevaba una camisa azul marino que caía debajo de sus pantalones beige, era la mejor combinación al lado de su arrebatadora mirada azul.

- Nada, no tengo nada que hacer, Suzie saldría conmigo pero está ocupada en su trabajo. - Cambié un poco la historia del plan, a la larga era lo mismo.

- ¿Entonces es un sí? - Me preguntó al cruzar la calle.

- Sí, no hay problema. - Sonreí, por dentro corría en círculos. - Conozco un lugar muy genial, está cerca del Central Park.

- Tienes que guiarme, con suerte me conozco algunas partes, y son muy pocas. - Dijo con un tono de niño.

- ¿Y dónde te hospedas?

- En el hotel Bowery. - No sé en qué momento la distancia entre nosotros era de menos de un centímetro, su mano a veces rozaba casualmente mi cadera y yo temblaba por ese toque.

- Ah, sí lo conozco, una vez tuve que reportear ahí.

- ¿Entonces sabes cómo llegar? - Por el iría a donde fuese… ¡Estúpida, recién lo estás conociendo!

- Sí, mi departamento queda cerca. Sería una inútil si no supiera llegar. - me mofé de mi misma. Cuando era adolescente solía perderme hasta que me aprendí casi de memoria las calles.

- Ya veo. - Sonrió en mi dirección. - ¿Te parece que nos juntemos a las nueve?

- Bien, ¿Afuera de tu hotel?

- Sí, será lo mejor. - ¡Sí! Tendríamos una cena. Mi estomago ya no sonaba, sino que temblaba.

- Hoy haré un poco de elíptica. - Cambié el tema. - Si quieres me acompañas, me siento sola sin Suzie. O sea, digo, no es que quiera que estés solo para no estar sola, eres muy agradable. -… Y muy guapo, muy atractivo, hermoso, varonilmente follable.

- Sí, te entiendo. No hay problema. - Sentí que su mirada me traspasó y por un momento quise lanzarme para besarlo, solo por impulso. - Oh, llegamos, me cambiaré, de ahí te veo. - Dije una palabra seguida de la otra, apenas hice pausa entre ellas. Él me desorbitaba.

- Te veo en un rato. - No sé por qué hizo lo que hizo, pero me dejó helada. En un movimiento delicado y elegante, tomó mi rostro con una de sus manos y besó mi mejilla dejándome anonadada. Solo sonreí al sentir esa barba tocando suavemente mi piel, quería derretirme, derretirme y convertirme en agua.

Fui al camerino manteniendo mis piernas en el suelo con dificultad, aún estaba temblorosa al sentirlo besarme una simple mejilla. Lo corroboraba con creces, él me gustaba, me atraía mucho, quería conocerlo, saber qué le gustaba, qué cosas le molestaban, qué ansiaba en la vida, quería saberlo todo… pero lo que más quería saber era el sabor de sus besos, de sus labios.

- Deberías elongar antes de hacer ejercicio. - Robert lo dijo tan en serio que temí llevarle la contra.

- Tienes razón. - Me agaché para alongar una de mis piernas, al comienzo dolió, creo que algo malo había hecho. - Creo que lo estoy haciendo mal, me duele…

- Déjame ayudarte. - Ay no, esta tensión me tenía los nervios de puntas.

- Sssí.

- Coloca tu espada bien recta y relaja tus hombros. - Robert se colocó detrás de mí y tomó mis muñecas haciendo que extendiera mis brazos a los lados. - Toma aire. - Hice caso.

- Bien. - Dije cerrando los ojos imaginando que solo estábamos él y yo. Era una loca.

- Separa las piernas. - Oh, mierda, no me digas eso.

- Está bien. - Hice caso, mientras algo dentro de mí temblaba. Uno de sus brazos rodeó mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, no objeté la acción. No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero sentía como su nariz se paseaba por la curva de mi cuello, inspeccionando mi aroma. Su cadera se acopló a la mía, esto no era bueno para mí pequeño ser.

- Ahora agáchate hacia la pierna derecha. - Si elongaba así siempre, con esta compañía de seguro terminaría siendo la chica flexible. Aunque en mi mente vagaban otras formas de elongar.

- ¿Lo hago bien? - Es que no podía sentirme más acalorada. Mi trasero cabía perfecto en su cadera, donde aquel bulto hacia presión en mí. Esto era de todo, menos casualidad.

- De maravilla. - Su voz ronca y suave me estaba calentando, como olla a presión. - Ahora haz lo mismo con la otra pierna.

- Está bien. - Fui en dirección a mi pierna izquierda y él me siguió desde la espalda. El peso de su cuerpo apenas se sentía sobre el mío y yo quería más.

- ¿Te duele?

- No, de hecho no siento el tirón de la pierna.

- Es porque no estabas en la posición adecuada. - Esta vez él se alejó de mí y su ausencia no me gustó. Seguí alongando como si nada, no podía ser tan obvia. - ¿Puedo decirte algo?

- Supongo. - Dije mientras seguía agachada.

- Puede que lo encuentres atrevido. - ¿Atrevido? Claro, después de haberme enseñado a elongar pegando su hermoso cuerpo al mío… no era necesario avisar de algo atrevido.

- Dilo.

- Tienes… un buen trasero. - Me sonrojé un poco. Sí, era atrevido, pero era lo que buscaba. Era lo que buscaba de él.

- Es natural. - Bien, seguiríamos hablando de mi trasero. ¿Por qué no pasábamos a la parte en que me daba por el trasero? - ¿Debo elongar más?

- Yo creo que hasta que sientas las piernas calientes. - Bufé para mi misma. No tenía solo las piernas acaloradas, mi cuerpo entero lo estaba.

- Entonces ya estoy bien. - Me incliné y no pude evitar sonreírle, supongo que di mi mejor sonrisa… la sonrisa matadora. - Hazte a un lado, debo subirme a esa máquina. - Rocé su abdomen con mi brazo, cada toque suyo era como ese maldito golpe de electricidad… malditos libros eróticos, ahora me convencía de que eso era cierto.

- Espera, mi celular suena… - Su voz sonó tan dulce detrás de mí, su ausencia otra vez me desorbitaba. Pensé, y quizás tontamente, que ese "mi celular suena" era un aviso para que lo siguiera. Dejé que Robert se fuera, y lo seguí.

Tanto color saliendo por nuestros poros debía terminar en algo bueno. Las piernas se me doblaban de la desesperación, por lo que se venía, o por lo que yo creía que se aproximaba. Me conformaba con sentir sus labios devorar los míos, su sabor era lo que más ansiaba.

Escuché a Robert hablar con alguien escondido cerca de la entrada de los camerinos de hombres. Al parecer, no habría acción, ni siquiera un besito. Al menos me quedaría a escuchar su charla, algo debía sacar de esto. Algo podía descubrir, o al menos hacerme la sorprendida al chocar con él cuando terminase su llamada.

- ¿Qué pasó, mi vida? - ¿Mi vida? ¿A quién le decía mi vida? ¿Por qué él tenía a alguien a quien decirle mi vida? Me pegué a la muralla que nos separaba, para poder escuchar más. - Sabes que te amo, pero aún no puedo regresar. - ¿Por qué a mí? Ahora que encontraba al hombre de mis sueños descubría que él tenía novia. También descubrí que era un sinvergüenza por cortejarme. - Estaré lo antes posible en Londres, mi amor, te llevaré un regalo, ¿Sí? - Mis ojos picaron de la rabia porque me sentí levemente usada, quizás un poco ultrajada. Mañana quizás lo olvidaría, no sentía nada afectivo por él, solo una arrebatadora atracción. Lo que me dolía era que él me había mentido, no me dijo nada de noviazgo. - ¿Y cómo está mami? - No, de verdad no, era demasiado. Él estaba hablando con su hija, ¡Tenía una hija! Era papá y jamás fue capaz de decírmelo… pero la verdad eso no era lo peor, él era casado. Tenía una familia allá en Londres esperándolo, esperando su bella presencia. Qué suerte la de ella.

Debía ser alta y fina como lo eran las británicas, sus ojos debían ser como los perfectos zafiros de una joya y su cabello… bueno, su cabello debía ser rubio y ondeado. Me la imaginé recibiendo a Robert en la puerta de la casa con su hija en brazos. Me lo imaginé a él llenando de besos a su esposa y a su hija, entrando a la casa para ser la perfecta familia que debían ser. ¿Por qué me había utilizado? ¿Para ser su diversión de viaje? No me merecía esto, no merecía ser la otra. - ¿Y dónde está Dean? - ¿Y quién era ese? No me digas que es tu otro hijo. Quería caerme en suelo. - ¿Aló, campeón? - Lo era, era su pequeño hijo, el que debía ser la viva imagen de su padre, dos gotas de agua. Mierda, él tenía a su perfecta familia en el otro continente mientras me torturaba con su cuerpo, con sus palabras y su mirada. - Te extraño mucho, vida, ya estaré por allá. - Que se fuera lo más pronto posible, con su estúpida familia feliz. Yo podría olvidarlo fácilmente.

- No, no quiero que me pases al teléfono a tu madre. - Claro, su conciencia debía sentirme muy oscura teniendo que hablar con su mujer cuando tenía a la calenturienta de Kristen a sus pies. Maldito, de verdad era un bastardo.

Decidí que lo mejor sería irme y que la jodida cena de la noche podía irse al mismísimo carajo. Ojala no volver a topármelo, y que se llevara pronto su trasero de inglés estirado a su país.

Lo olvidaría, estoy segura que mañana ya sería solo una anécdota.

Continuará…

* * *

**Un review me dirá cuanto anhelan el siguiente capítulo y me alegrará. **

**¿Qué opinan de Robert?**

**Nos leemos. **

**Mary. **


End file.
